


Unexpected

by notmeagain



Series: from tumblr [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain
Summary: The one where he's a jock who needs tutoring. She's the tutor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't have a plot....

Percy Jackson isn’t a trouble maker he just so happens to stumble upon it more often than not. It’s not like he likes getting into fights but if he sees some kid getting harassed by someone then of course he’s going to spot it, consequences be damned.

 

Some things that needs to be known about Percy; he knows he’s not the brightest kid in school or he’s not the most popular or the richest but has one thing going for him and that is he’s very good at swimming. So, if he ever wants to get out of this town that won’t involve him getting arrested, sent to a Federal Prison, have his mom work 25 hours a day, or get buried in student loan debt for the rest of his natural life then he needs that swimming scholarship to be able to afford college. But he can’t get that scholarship if he keeps get grades below B’s, getting into trouble, and being sent to the principal’s office once every week.

 

Sometimes twice.

 

Those weeks were especially bad. It was beginning to be one of those weeks.

Percy gets into trouble this time because some of his teammates were picking on Grover, his best friend who also happens to have crutches. Grover has said a couple of times that he doesn’t mind, he shouldn’t fight his battle for him but like hell is he just going to watch them bully his best friend. So, he tells them off and somehow it always ends up with one of his fists in someone else’s face and he’s still not sure how that happens all the time.

Stunts like that doesn’t make him popular with his teammates from the swim team but in the end all they really care about is winning so it doesn’t matter. What does matter is the fact that if he keeps getting in trouble he might never get that scholarship.

He thought he was getting expelled this time for sure but instead of being called into the principal’s office like before he gets called to the guidance councillor’s office. Confused but kind of relieved he goes in to see Mr. Bruner. By the time he got to the door he realized that maybe they thought he was troubled. Well, he doesn’t think he is.

He knocked on the door and proceeded inside.

“You wanted to see me Mr. Bruner?” he asks then stops when he sees Mr. Bruner with the class valedictorian.

“Er, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’ll just-” he starts but Mr. Bruner was quick to amend.

“No, Percy please sit, this is Annabeth Chase, surely you must know each other?” Mr. Bruner says.

“Oh yeah, hi, we have History together right?” Percy says.

“We do,” Annabeth affirms “And you drool when you sleep.”

Percy blushes he doesn’t make it a habit to sleep in class but goddamn from all the practices, the homework, the catch-up work, plus his part time job he didn’t tell his mom about to help save up for college – just in case -- he’s exhausted so you bring him to the most boring class in the world then of course he’s going to fall asleep.

But Percy can bet that Annabeth doesn’t have trouble with keeping up with schoolwork and extracurricular activities.

Annabeth Chase as far as he knows is smart, beautiful, friendly, and from what he’s heard she even does charity work from time to time. She’s the running class valedictorian and sooner rather later she’s going to be at Harvard taking up architecture. In short, she’s the kind of girl who has everything going for her. It makes Percy want to dislike her, he doesn’t because that would be stupid, but at the same time admire her. Which is a weird combination he’d rather not worry too many brain cells about. 

“Percy, please take a seat,” Mr. Bruner says gesturing at the seat next to Annabeth. Percy realizing how awkward he looked standing in the door way complies immediately.

“Am I in trouble?” he asks.

“No, why is there something you’d like to tell me?” Mr. Bruner says a crinkle in his eyes from smiling.

“Er, no…” he says awkwardly.

“Well, then the reason I have you here is that I’m very concerned about your grades.”

“Aren’t we all,” Percy mutters quietly under his breath.

“What was that?” Mr. Bruner asks

“Nothing, Um, what about my grades?”

“Annabeth has volunteered to tutor you after school!” Mr. Bruner says brightly.

“Mr. Bruner,” Annabeth says.

“Okay, it’s more of I have volunteered Annabeth here to help you with your studies,” Mr. Bruner explains.

He looks at Mr. Bruner and then at Annabeth.

“And why should I be okay with this?” Percy asks warily.

“Don’t you want to get in a scholarship program for your swim thing?” she asks him.

“Well, yeah but-” he starts but Annabeth interrupts him.

“And don’t you need at least a B average for that?” she asks again.

“Yes, but again-”

“And don’t you have a C average?”

“Does everyone in this room know my GPA?”

“You need my help,” she says.

He just stares at her. He looks at the guidance councillor for guidance. He doesn’t get any.

Mr. Bruner just nods at him encouragingly “What do you say Percy?”

“Thank you?”

And that’s the story of how he got roped into being tutored by Annabeth Chase.

It starts out rocky just like they usually do when Percy is involved. At first Annabeth was annoyed with him and he was annoyed with her. He would ask her questions that made her close her eyes and touch her temple and that just made him want to pester her with more stupid questions. 

Annabeth for the most part is all business. For two days every week after school when he doesn’t have swim practice or work she would tutor him in all of his subjects in the library. He had to tell her that he would be too tired from practice to squeeze in tutoring but that was a lie. He didn’t need to tell her about his part-time night job at the Aquarium across town. She didn’t need to know that he has to wear a dolphin costume outside the entrance of the place and welcome people then after they close patrol around and feed a couple of fish. No one needs to know that. Ever.

After a while they got into a rhythm. She wouldn’t assume that he was just too lazy to look up the answers to questions himself and he tries to ask as little stupid questions as possible. Sometimes they would make small talk about his mom or the weather or her one of many volunteer groups. Sometimes they would joke around and it looked like she was warming up to him. He either won her over with his boyish charms or the more probable reason he wore her down with his constant chattering.

He finds out little things about her that he really likes. Like the way her eyes light up and her proud smile when he got an A on his English essay. Actually, he likes all of her smiles. Her laugh when he says something funny. Her laugh when he says something dumb. Just her laugh in general. He doesn’t want to spend too much time thinking about that. So, he doesn’t.

They’ve gotten pretty close because sometimes she’d sit with him during lunch or he’d sit next to her in class. He finds out that her friends are nice but are a little too rich and too popular which just reminds him of his own situation but Annabeth doesn’t care about that, she’s better than that but still it was pretty weird. They started texting each other constantly. Sometimes just sending each other emojis. Most times it is Annabeth reminding Percy to study about something or Percy reminding Annabeth that sleeping and eating are actual things people do to function and to not work too hard. Annabeth quickly became a part of Percy’s daily life and he hoped he became part of hers too.

Another great thing about her was that she’s patient but at the same time the strictest teacher he has ever met. But as far as tutors go she was pretty good. She had his schedule mapped out and everything, she even had the due dates on his assignments scheduled on her calendar. She was terrifyingly efficient. And just terrifying overall. So terrifying in fact that when he got a B- on a Math quiz she knew exactly what had to happen.

“We need more tutoring sessions,” she says matter-of-factly like it was the only logical solution which it kind of was.

“You just want to spend more time with me,” he says jokingly.

She ignores him and presses on “After practices you don’t have anything going on so let’s squeeze in at least an hour of tutoring. I know you said you’d be too tired but maybe at least 45 minutes could help you improve a lot." 

"I really can’t-” he starts “Or maybe just add more hours to our regular sessions. Just a little bit so we can work on your tough subjects.” She suggests helpfully. 

When Annabeth had  a project in her hands you bet she’d be dedicated and right now Percy was one of her top projects and Percy was quiet aware of that. She won’t take no for an answer. 

 "Look, Annabeth I just can’t….“ he trails off scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

 "Why not?" 

 "Because….” he stalled thinking of a believable lie.

 She rolled her eyes "Percy, if you really want to get those scholarships you’ve to take this seriously." 

"I am taking things seriously!”

“Then what’s the problem?" 

 "I’m busy." 

 "Doing what?" 

 "I…” Shit. He doesn’t want to tell her. 

She narrows her eyes at him and it’s so obvious that he’s hiding something.

 "Well?“ she asks her eyebrows raised expectantly.

 He sighs. He can’t win a stare down with those stormy eyes. 

"I have a job." 

 "A what?” she asks surprised.

“A job. You know people have them to make a living. Earn some cash,” he says.

She rolls her eyes. She does that a lot. Or maybe just around him. 

“I know what a job is Percy. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?" 

"It’s… I just don’t want my Mom to know okay? Please, don’t tell her or anyone,” he pleads.

Her face turns kind and she smiles reassuringly “Of course." 

"Thank you,” he feels relief and a small weight has been lifted off his chest at telling someone that. He hasn’t even told Grover. It’s not a very big secret he has way bigger monsters in his closet but still it’s something to tell someone this. 

“You’re welcome,” she says then looks at her phone “Shit. Okay, my dad’s already outside waiting for me we’re gonna go away for the weekend. Percy, we’ve got to do something about more tutoring sessions. I’ve got to go. Just text me if you have trouble with your homework. I’ll see you on Monday. Bye." She says as quickly as possible all of the while packing her things. 

"Bye,” he says trying to make sure he got all of what she said. 

The next day was a Saturday so he was doing what he normally did at home on a Saturday ever since Annabeth has got him on the track of trying to make his GPA go above a C average. 

Percy Jackson was doing his homework or trying to anyway. He was trying to put wrap his head around how this dude Crisostomo fooled everyone into thinking that he was dead but was actually this new person Simoun. How stupid was that? The only difference with Crisostomo and Simoun was that Simoun wore shades. He’d already had trouble finishing the book with his dyslexia but this was just adding unnecessary difficulty. He was about to chuck the book across the room when his phone rang. 

 It was Annabeth. 

 "Hello?” Percy says picking up the phone.

"Percy, I have an idea,” Annabeth says from the end of the line. 

He just knows she has that gleam in her eye that shows whenever she thinks of something brilliant. 

 "Do I want to hear it?” he asks warily.

 "Are you busy right now with you know,” she then whispers “job?" 

 "No, I’m at home." 

"Where do you live?" 

 "Upper street. 1606 the building next to Juniper’s Flower shop at 9th,” Percy says automatically before he could stop himself.

 "Great!“ she says ecstatically. 

Realization dawned on him. Oh shit. 

 "Wait, Annabeth no! Don’t come here!" Percy says.

"Too late. I’m already on my way. Be there in 15 minutes. Get your studying material ready!” she says.

 "No, Annabeth listen-“ he started to say but she hung up. 

 Damn it. 

 "Percy? Everything alright?” his mother asks from the outside his room.

 Oh shit he said that out loud. 

 "Yeah, mom!“ he lied. 

 "Are you sure sweetheart?” she asks concerned.

 Percy got up and opened the door to see his mom waiting for him outside.

“Actually,” he says “is it okay if a friend came over?" 

 His mom never looked happier. He rarely brought friends over aside from Grover. He rarely had friends aside from Grover and a few teammates that he doesn’t hate. So a friend coming over would be sort of a big deal. 

 When Annabeth finally got to his apartment she was carrying a box of pastries. 

 "Hello Mrs. Jackson, I hope you don’t mind me stopping by. I brought you these I hope you like pastries. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I just got one of each,” Annabeth says like the true over achiever she is.

 "Annabeth that is lovely of you thank you. You can call me Sally if you want,” Sally Jackson says letting Annabeth in and taking the box of pastries “you know Percy’s other friends don’t usually get us pastries" she jokes.

 Annabeth smiles shyly “I just wanted to make a good impression." 

"Oh, you don’t have to worry about that dear,” Sally smiles and continues “I’m going to put these in the kitchen you two can work on whatever I promise I won’t eavesdrop." 

 "Mom!” Percy says embarrassed. 

Why do mothers have such a knack for embarrassing their kids? 

 Sally laughs and shakes her head “I’m kidding,” she says as she goes to the kitchen. 

 Then Percy and Annabeth were alone in his living room.

“Hi,” Percy greets awkwardly from the couch.

“Hey,” replies Annabeth sitting next to him.

“You know she’s going to want you to come over all the time now right?”

Annabeth grins “I _am_ a delight.”

 He was about to say something when his mother suddenly entered the living room. 

 "Percy! I just got called in to the hospital I have to cover someone’s shift!” she says as she grabs her jacket and keys by the TV and stuffs them in her bag.

She looks at Annabeth apologetically, "I’m sorry to leave you two alone but duty calls,” then she looks at Percy “you can handle being alone just the two of you right?" 

 Percy blushes brightly and he’s not sure why "Yes, mom I think we can handle it." 

 "Okay, if you get hungry there’s money for pizza in the swear jar or just heat up some leftovers. I’ll see you later,” Sally says then kisses the top of Percy’s head says bye to Annabeth then hurriedly leaves. 

They were alone again.

Only this time they were really alone.

Just the two of them.

 In Percy’s apartment.

God, isn’t this awkward. 

“Why is your mom going to the hospital?” Annabeth asks.

 "She’s a nurse,” he answers.

"You’re mom is nice,” Annabeth notes looking as ease as Annabeth could be.

“Oh yeah, she is,”  he says. “So, wanna start studying?" 

"My god,” Annabeth says in mock surprise, “I never thought I’d hear the day Percy Jackson would want to study." 

Percy grinned and throws a throw pillow at her laughing face. 

After they studied they were sitting on the living room floor watching a movie about Greek gods eating the left-overs he heated up. 

"So,” Percy says as he turns to look at Annabeth “what happened to your weekend?" He distinctly remembers something about how she and her dad were going somewhere. 

 Something in Annabeth’s face changes. For a second he thinks she might pretend she didn’t hear him. 

 "None of your business,” she says instead almost coldly.

“Oh,” he fidgets for second “Sorry.”

 She sighs. “No, I’m sorry” she doesn’t taking her eyes off the screen “it’s just... personal." 

 She looked almost sad and he wanted to make it go away.

 "It’s okay. I’m sorry again,” he says not taking his eyes off her for a moment then reverts his attention back at the screen. 

It kept bothering him that something is troubling Annabeth so he does the only he thinks could help. He turns off the TV and Annabeth looks at him questioningly. 

 "Come on,” he urges her standing up and holding his hand out to her. 

 She takes it and stands up too. He leads her to his room. 

 "Where are we going?” 

 "Someplace special.” 

"I have a tazer in my pocket,” she says.

 "Good to know?” he hasn’t let go of her hand.

"Just thought I’d let you know,” she says casually.

“Oh my god, Annabeth!” he exclaims realizing what she meant by that. "Seriously?!”

 "A girl can never be too sure." 

 "I get that.” He opens the door to his room and smacks himself internally for not cleaning up. 

 "Sorry for the mess.” 

 "It’s fine.”

 He lets go of her hand, goes to the window, opens it, climbs outside, and sits on the fire escape. 

 "Get over here!” he calls to Annabeth who soon follows. 

 They sit in the fire escape with their feet dangling over the side. The view was beautiful. All buildings and people and traffic. It felt like they were seeing another world not really a part of it but not really separate. 

 "Woah,” Annabeth commented.

"Yeah,” Percy agreed.

They were quiet for a while then Annabeth started talking about buildings and their architectural qualities. He should be bored out of his mind but he wasn’t. She’s so passionate about it that it was difficult not to listen. When she stopped there was a comfortable silence as the day turned into night. 

“How many people have you brought here?” Annabeth asks suddenly.

“Hm?” Percy says and looks at her to find she’s already looking at him. With the glare of the city and the darkness it made her eyes looks so gray it was fascinating. He snaps himself out of his thoughts to answer her.

 "One,” he says.

 "Just me?"

 "Yeah.”

 "Not even your mom? Not even your bestfriend?" 

"Grover doesn’t like going out here because his crutches don’t fit in here and my mom is under the impression that my window does not open,” he says.

 "You have a habit to lying to your mom,“ she says. She probably didn’t mean it in the way she said it but it still made him a little irritated.

 "It’s none of your business,” he says looking away from her.

“Just saying. She seems like a nice lady.”

 "She is." 

 "Then why?” she trails off intentionally.

He could feel her still looking at him but he was just as stubborn as she was. He wasn’t budging. 

 "I’ll tell you what happened to my weekend if you tell me why you lie to your mom,” she bargained.

 "Why?”

 "Ever heard of the phrase misery loves company?”

 "No,” he says breaking into a grin. 

She shoves him playfully. “Come on what do you say?" 

It was supposed to sound like a demand but she smiles when she says it successfully ruining the effect.

"Okay,” he says.

 "Okay?“ 

 "Okay,” he says. He takes a deep breath. “I lie to my mom about the job because she doesn’t want me to have more responsibility than I should. As you can see we’re not exactly the most well off family and sometimes my mom’s salary as a nurse just doesn’t cut it. I told her before that I wanted to help out and get a part time job but she doesn’t want me to. She’s been working since she was 18 because her parents died and she just wants me to enjoy life and not worry about it but I do. She works too much and it’s all for me and…” he sighs.

 Annabeth puts her hand on top of his. It feels comfortable. Her hand is warm and soft. It feels anchoring. He looks at her and she looks back. 

“I don’t know,” he continues “I just want to make things easier for her. Ever since, my dad has been a no show and I just want to help. So, if I have to get a job so I could pay for stuff for school and secretly replace broken things around the apartment then I’m going to do it. As for the lying about the window. Sometimes my shift at the aquarium gets longer or my mom gets home before I get back so I just lock my room and she assumes I’m sleeping. So I sneak back in the widow,” he looks at the city again.

It was quiet with the sound of the city filling the silence.

Her hand was still on top of his.

It was nice. 

“It sounds like your mom really loves you Percy,” Annabeth says in a whisper almost afraid to break the silence. The silence was fragile and it seemed like one wrong word could break this moment they built out of nothing from nowhere.

“Aren’t all moms like that?” Percy asks and as soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew they were the wrong ones.

Annabeth’s expression turns almost bitter. Her fingers twitch atop his own but doesn’t leave.

“I wish,” she breathes out “the reason my weekend was cancelled was because my step-mother decided that my father who only sees me a couple of times a month is spending too much time with me instead of their children.”

“Oh,” was all he could respond with.

 “Yeah,” she says “as for my real mom well she’s probably out there somewhere.”

“I’m sorry,” Percy says when he sees the pain on her face.

“Why?” she asks him “It’s not your fault.”

“I don’t know,” he says then a small pause “Can I ask you one more thing?”

“Pushing our luck now aren’t we?” she asks a small grin on her face but her eyes stay far away.

“Please?” he pleads jokingly trying to lighten the mood, get that spark back in her eyes.

“Well since you asked so nicely.”

He decided to ask Annabeth something that has been bugging him since they started this whole tutoring thing. 

 “Why did you agree to tutor me?” he asks “I mean I know it’s not for extra credit or anything since you’ve already got like a perfect GPA and isn’t your résumé already filled up with all the out of school activities you do?”

 “Mr. Bruner is a believer,” she says “he sees something in people that they don’t normally see themselves. He asked me if I could help you and I couldn’t say no. It was thanks to him that I have a possibility of actually going to Harvard with the dyslexia and ADHD-”

“You too?” he interrupts because what? Since when?

“Yeah.”

“I never would’ve thought. I mean you’re so-”

“What are you implying?”

“Nothing. Never mind. I’m an idiot please continue.”

She shakes her head and gives him a small laugh “You’re not an idiot but anyway, he saw something in me. My brilliance, or whatever counselor word he used, and he encouraged me and supported me. That man is a true teacher.”

“He is,” Percy agrees. Mr. Bruner was a god among men, he was patient and kind and understanding and the closest thing to a father figure Percy has ever had.

“You know what this means don’t you?” she asks him and like always he has no idea what she’s talking about.

“No.”

She smiles at him laughter in her eyes but not mocking it was something else, something good, it looked kind maybe even fond.

“It means he believes in you. He sees something in you too,” she says gently.

“Well, I for one don’t see anything in me,” he says “do you?”

“I think I’m starting to,” she says but more to herself than to him, quietly enough that maybe he misheard her. Maybe she said something entirely different.

He hopes not.

They stay there for a while just talking about their childhoods, their dreams, their futures, what they want to be when they grow up, what they want to do, where they want to go. They could have talked forever. Her hand never left his.

It was nice.

When it was finally time to go Percy walks her all the way to curb where her cab was waiting.

She gives him a hug before she leaves and he hugs her back.

“Text me when you get home,” he says.

“I will,” she promises before the car drives away.

He watches the car disappear and he felt something change.

The next couple of days were different from before. They shared something in that fire escape that neither of them ever shared with anyone else. They start talking more, texting more, Annabeth would even go to his house sometimes and he would walk her to her house from time to time.

They’re friends now. Maybe even more. 

They’re packing their stuff when Annabeth made a comment about the fair.

“Have you ever been?” she asks.

“Yeah, when I was a little kid my mom used to bring me all the time. We would go to all the rides and I would try to win her a prize. Never did though.”

"Sounds like fun." 

"Have you?" 

"I was always wanted to but I don’t know it just never seem to happen.”

There was pause and then Percy said smiling "Is that your Annabeth-way of telling me to take you to the fair?"

Annabeth and shoves him playfully.

"You’re an idiot.”

"I know that’s why I need a tutor.”

They laugh as they walk out of the library.

"But seriously though,” Percy says “you wanna go?" 

"Sure, let’s meet there. Is Saturday okay?" 

"Great-” he doesn’t know why he says the next words that come out of his mouth and he kicks himself immediately afterwards “-it’s a date.” Her leaves her to go to his motorcycle and drive away. 

He doesn’t see the way Annabeth’s face is first surprised then slowly then tries to suppress a smile with a blush on her cheeks. 

Saturday arrives and Percy is nervous as hell.

 Annabeth gets there a little earlier than him which gives Percy ample time to admire her. She looked nervous too, standing there by the entrance and he couldn’t understand why. She looked straight out of a movie with her curly blonde hair fixed up in a messy bun on top of her head. She’s wearing a floral dress he’s never seen before over that a beige cardigan and an owl pendant necklace. She looked like a mix of girl next door and greek goddess. He felt under dressed in his blue checkered shirt over a band tee wearing his usual jeans and sneakers. He was eternally thankful that his mom made him change into his nice pants.

“You look nice,” he said as he got to her.

“Thank you,” she says “let’s go!”

And so they did. Their first stop was the carnival games.

“Annabeth, you want to try the one where they shoot ducks?”

“Why would I want to shoot ducks?”

“Because they’re evil.”

“What’s your proof?”

“Have you seen their teeth?”

“Good point.”

“Holy shit.”

“What?”

“I just won an argument against Annabeth Chase!” Percy beamed. “Are you proud of me?” 

Annabeth was laughing “Come on, let’s shoot some evil ducks!”

They smiled at each other

“Let’s shoot some evil ducks!” he agrees.

Percy sucked at shooting ducks.

He got 3 out of 1- which was pitiful compared to Annabeth’s 10 out of 10.

“What would the lovely lady want from the top shelf?” asks the person behind the prize counter.

“So, Percy what do you want?”

“Panda. Definitely the panda.”

The person hands it over to Annabeth who gives it to him.

“I really get to keep this?” he asks hugging the giant stuffed panda to himself.

“Isn’t it customary to win stuff for your date?”

He grins at her. “It’s also customary to go to the haunted house.”

“It is?” she asks.

“No, but I just really want to go,” he says.

He was carrying the giant stuffed panda as they walked through the very unimpressive haunted house. None of it was scary. The mess under his bed was more terrifying than this. 

“Don’t worry Annabeth I’ll protect you from this obviously fake zombie hand.”

“My hero.”

They laughed a lot in that haunted house which was just like them. It surprises Percy that he just referred to he and Annabeth as a “them” as if there was a  _them_ in the first place _._ He can’t help but wish there is.

They were almost at the end when a fake looking plastic spider dropped down from the ceiling and Annabeth clung to Percy for dear life.

“You okay there?”

“I’m just-” she takes a breath.  “Really scared of spiders.”

“Don’t worry, Dr Panda and I will protect you,” he reassures her.

“When did the Panda get a doctorate degree?”

“He studied fluffiness in grad school.”

He could feel her smile on his shoulder.

After they made it out of the haunted house alive. Annabeth was no longer clinging to Percy but they were still holding hands.

Percy bought Annabeth a cotton candy ball that was as big as her head. She’s never looked more amazed than when she looked at that giant cotton candy ball. Percy promises himself to get Annabeth to look like that as often as possible.

So there they were walking around the fair a pretty girl in a pretty dress holding a giant cotton candy holding hands with a guy carrying a giant panda bear she won for him.

“I have an idea,” Percy says.

“I hope it’s a good one,” Annabeth says.

“Do you trust me?” he asks.

She pretends to think about it “I suppose.”

“Great. Come on let’s ride the Ferris wheel. We’re going to watch the fireworks from there.”

So there they went talking and laughing and waiting for their turn to ride the ride.

Dr. Panda was squished on Percy’s side while Annabeth still held her giant cotton candy on the hand that wasn’t holding Percy’s.

They reached the top of the wheel and he couldn’t decide what was more breathtaking the view or Annabeth Chase.

Then he decides.

It’s Annabeth Chase. 

There could be a million views like this but only one of her. 

She notices him looking at her and she looks back. Her eyes drifting to his lips then back at him. 

Slowly, he leans in and she does too.

Little by little. 

Bit by bit. 

Their lips meet in a kiss. 

Then fireworks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ~  
> original poster on my tumblr so if it looks familiar that is why


End file.
